psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Educational television
Educational television is the use of television programmes in the field of education. It may be in the form of individual programmes or a dedicated television channel. Many children's television series are educational, ranging from dedicated learning programmes to those that indirectly teach the viewers. Some series are written to have a specific moral behind every episode, often explained at the end by the character that learnt the lesson. There are also educational programmes for an older audience, such as the broadcasts on the BBC by the distance learning service Open University. See also *Cable in the Classroom *Educational audiovisual aids *National Association of Educational Broadcasters *Televised instruction References *National television film series. (1963).): American Psychologist Vol 18(10) Oct 1963, 679. *Al-Hassan, M. S. (1986). The viewing habits of preschool Saudi children living in the United States watching "Sesame Street" programs: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Al-Khulaifi, I. M. (1985). An investigation of the viewing behavior toward IFTAH YA SIMSIM by Kuwaiti kindergartners: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ames, L. B. (1954). A Child Behavior Program on Television: American Psychologist Vol 9(9) Sep 1954, 588. *Anderman, E. M., & Johnston, J. (1998). Television news in the classroom: What are adolescents learning? : Journal of Adolescent Research Vol 13(1) Jan 1998, 73-100. *Anderson, B. D., Greenberg, E., & Mark, J. (1979). The educational technology mix: Production functions from "Sesame Street." Instructional Science Vol 8(1) Jan 1979, 67-79. *Anderson, D. R. (2003). The Children's Television Act: A public policy that benefits children: Journal of Applied Developmental Psychology Vol 24(3) Aug 2003, 337-340. *Anderson, D. R., Bryant, J., Wilder, A., Santomero, A., Williams, M., & Crawley, A. M. (2000). Researching Blue's Clues: Viewing behavior and impact: Media Psychology Vol 2(2) 2000, 179-194. *Anderson, D. R., Levin, S. R., & Lorch, E. P. (1977). The effects of TV program pacing on the behavior of preschool children: Educational Communication & Technology Vol 25(2) Sum 1977, 159-166. *Armitage, C. A. (1974). Career education television for disadvantaged adults: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Asher, J. J., & Evans, R. I. (1959). An investigation of some aspects of the social psychological impact of an educational television program: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 43(3) Jun 1959, 166-169. *Augustyn, M. (2003). Review of "G" is for Growing: Thirty Years of Research on Children and Sesame Street: Journal of Developmental & Behavioral Pediatrics Vol 24(6) Dec 2003, 451. *Bain, H. P. (1975). A study of the effectiveness of language reinforced by simultaneous action in bilingual educational television programs for young children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Baran, S. J. (1977). Televison programs as socializing agents for mentally retarded children: Educational Communication & Technology Vol 25(3) Fal 1977, 281-289. *Barker, C., Pistrang, N., Shapiro, D. A., Davies, S., & et al. (1993). You in Mind: A preventive mental health television series: British Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 32(3) Sep 1993, 281-293. *Barner, M. R. (1999). Sex-role stereotyping in FCC-mandated children's educational television: Journal of Broadcasting & Electronic Media Vol 43(4) Fal 1999, 551-564. *Barrington, H. (1965). A survey of instructional television researches: Educational Research 8(1) 1965, 8-25. *Bates, A. W. (1980). Towards a better theoretical framework for studying learning from educational television: Instructional Science Vol 9(4) Dec 1980, 393-415. *Beck, V. (2004). Working With Daytime and Prime-Time Television Shows in the United States to Promote Health. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Beentjes, J. W. J., de Koning, E., & Huysmans, F. (2001). Children's comprehension of visual formal features in television programs: Journal of Applied Developmental Psychology Vol 22(6) Nov-Dec 2001, 623-638. *Bennett, P., Smith, C., Nugent, Z., & Panter, C. (1991). "Pssst...the really useful guide to alcohol": Evaluation of an alcohol education television series: Health Education Research Vol 6(1) Mar 1991, 57-64. *Berenda, C. W., & Moskowitz, B. (1955). Visual Illusions on Television: American Psychologist Vol 10(2) Feb 1955, 87-88. *Berry, C., Gunter, B., & Clifford, B. R. (1981). Memory for televised information: A problem for applied and theoretical psychology: Current Psychological Reviews Vol 1(2) May-Aug 1981, 171-192. *Berry, G. L. (1993). The medium of television and the school curriculum: Turning research into classroom practice. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Beuscher, E., Roebers, C. M., & Schneider, W. (2005). Children's memory for educational television programs: Psychologie in Erziehung und Unterricht Vol 52(1) 2005, 51-65. *Bishop, R. (2003). The World's Nicest Grown-Up: A Fantasy Theme Analysis of News Media Coverage of Fred Rogers: Journal of Communication Vol 53(1) Mar 2003, 16-31. *Blok, H. (1995). Children's reactions to Sesame Street in relation to their reading attitude: Pedagogische Studien Vol 72(3) 1995, 221-234. *Bouman, M. (2004). Entertainment-Education Television Drama in the Netherlands. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Bowden, W. M. (1985). The immediate and long term effects of an inquiry international cultural theme with participation in educational television as the culminating activity on the self-concept of sixth grade pupils: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Boyd-Barrett, J. O. (1983). The educational potential of cable television networks in the UK: Educational Studies Vol 9(3) 1983, 221-232. *Braverman, B. B. (1977). Review of literature in instructional television: Implications for deaf learners: American Annals of the Deaf Vol 122(4) Aug 1977, 395-402. *Brayfield, A. H. (1963). Report of the executive officer: 1963: American Psychologist Vol 18(12) Dec 1963, 752-756. *Brown, R. D., Brown, L. A., & Danielson, J. E. (1975). Instructional treatments, presenter types, and learner characteristics as significant variants in instructional television for adults: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 67(3) Jun 1975, 391-404. *Bruffee, K. A. (1982). CLTV: Collaborative learning television: Educational Communication & Technology Journal Vol 30(1) Spr 1982, 26-40. *Bryant, J., Brown, D., Parks, S. L., & Zillmann, D. (1983). Children's imitation of a ridiculed model: Human Communication Research Vol 10(2) Win 1983, 243-255. *Bryant, J. A., McCollum, J. F., Bryant, J., Mullikin, L., & Love, C. C. (2001). Curriculum-based preschool television programming and the American family: Historical development, impact of public policy, and social and educational effects. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Calvert, S. L., & Kotler, J. A. (2003). The Children's Television Act: Can media policy make a difference? : Journal of Applied Developmental Psychology Vol 24(3) Aug 2003, 375-380. *Calvert, S. L., & Kotler, J. A. (2003). Lessons from children's television: The impact of the Children's Television Act on children's learning: Journal of Applied Developmental Psychology Vol 24(3) Aug 2003, 275-335. *Calvert, S. L., Kotler, J. A., Murray, W. F., Gonzales, E., Savoye, K., Hammack, P., et al. (2001). Children's online reports about educational and informational television programs: Journal of Applied Developmental Psychology Vol 22(1) 2001, 103-117. *Calvert, S. L., Kotler, J. A., Murray, W. F., Gonzales, E., Savoye, K., Hammack, P., et al. (2002). Children's online reports about educational and informational television programs. Westport, CT: Praeger Publishers/Greenwood Publishing Group. *Calvert, S. L., Kotler, J. A., Zehnder, S. M., & Shockey, E. M. (2003). Gender stereotyping in children's reports about educational and informational television programs: Media Psychology Vol 5(2) May 2003, 139-162. *Calvert, S. L., Strong, B. L., Jacobs, E. L., & Conger, E. E. (2007). Interaction and participation for young Hispanic and Caucasian girls' and boys' learning of media content: Media Psychology Vol 9(2) 2007, 431-445. *Cameron, D. (1999). Better conversations: A morality play in twelve tapes: Feminism & Psychology Vol 9(3) Aug 1999, 315-333. *Carrico, M., & Wood, R. W. (1974). An evaluation of the influence of Sesame Street on kindergarten achievement: Journal of Instructional Psychology Vol 1(1) Win 1974, 2-6. *Caution, G. L. (1985). Effects of a made-for-television program on Black children's food choices: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Cavender, G., & Jurik, N. (2007). Scene composition and justice for women: An analysis of the portrayal of detective Tennison in the British television program Prime Suspect: Feminist Criminology Vol 2(4) Oct 2007, 277-303. *Cennamo, K. S., Savenye, W. C., & Smith, P. L. (1991). Mental effort and video-based learning: The relationship of preconceptions and the effects of interactive and covert practice: Educational Technology Research and Development Vol 39(1) 1991, 5-16. *Charlton, M., Haugg, R.-M., Carsten, U., & Hermann, B.-J. (1975). The consequence of scenes about social learning from the TV series "Sesame Street" on the content of children's imagination and play behavior: Zeitschrift fur Sozialpsychologie Vol 6(4) 1975, 348-359. *Chew, F., Palmer, S., Slonska, Z., & Subbiah, K. (2002). Enhancing health knowledge, health beliefs, and health behavior in Poland through a health promoting television program series: Journal of Health Communication Vol 7(3) May-Jun 2002, 179-196. *Choat, E. (1982). Teachers' use of educational television in infants' schools: Educational Studies Vol 8(3) 1982, 185-207. *Choat, E. (1988). Children, television and learning in nursery and infants' schools: Educational Studies Vol 14(1) 1988, 9-21. *Choat, E., Griffin, H., & Hobart, D. (1984). Incorporating educational television into the curriculum for children up to the age of seven years: First Language Vol 5(13, Pt 1) Feb 1984, 79-80. *Cody, M. J., Fernandes, S., & Wilkin, H. (2004). Entertainment-Education Programs of the BBC and BBC World Service Trust. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Cole, C. F. (2002). Learning from Moshe, Hu Hu Zhu and Khokha: Insights into the global application of the formative research component of the Sesame Workshop Model: Early Education and Development Vol 13(4) Oct 2002, 355-362. *Cole, C. F., Arafat, C., Tidhar, C., Tafesh, W. Z., Fox, N. A., Killen, M., et al. (2003). The educational impact of Rechov Sumsum/Shara'a Simsim: A Sesame Street television series to promote respect and understanding among children living in Israel, the West Bank and Gaza: International Journal of Behavioral Development Vol 27(5) Sep 2003, 409-422. *Cook, T. D., & Curtin, T. R. (1985). Evaluating the CTW model for producing educational television: Educational Communication & Technology Journal Vol 33(2) Sum 1985, 91-112. *Cornell, S. D. (1975). Effects on retention of redundancy and simultaneity of aural and visual messages: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Covarrubias, A. C. (1981). Informal education on TV: Revista de la Asociacion Latinoamericana de Psicologia Social Vol 1(1) Jan-Jun 1981, 39-56. *Crane, V., & Chen, M. (2003). Content development of children's media. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Crawley, A. M., Anderson, D. R., Santomero, A., Wilder, A., Williams, M., Evans, M. K., et al. (2002). Do children learn how to watch television? The impact of extensive experience with Blue's Clues on preschool children's television viewing behavior: Journal of Communication Vol 52(2) Jun 2002, 264-280. *Cruickshank, L. R. (1974). An exploratory study of the effects of television image definition on affective and cognitive learning: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Dahlberg, C. M. (1978). A measure of viewer recognition of audio, visual, and audio-visual cues in an instructional television program: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Diamond, K. E., & Kensinger, K. R. (2002). Vignettes from Sesame Street: Preschooler's ideas about children with Down syndrome and physical disability: Early Education and Development Vol 13(4) Oct 2002, 409-422. *Diaz-Guerrero, R., & Holtzman, W. H. (1974). Learning by televised "Plaza Sesamo" in Mexico: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 66(5) Oct 1974, 632-643. *Diaz-Guerrero, R., Reyes-Lagunes, I., Witzke, D. B., & Holtzman, W. H. (1976). Plaza Sesamo in Mexico: An evaluation: Journal of Communication Vol 26(2) Spr 1976, 145-154. *Do, M. P., & Kincaid, D. L. (2006). Impact of an Entertainment-Education Television Drama on Health Knowledge and Behavior in Bangladesh: An Application of Propensity Score Matching: Journal of Health Communication Vol 11(3) Apr-May 2006, 301-325. *Dohrmann, R. (1975). A gender profile of children's educational TV: Journal of Communication Vol 25(4) Fal 1975, 56-65. *Duggan, W., & Duggan, A. (1997). Discovery Channel Learning Community: The Promised Land Project. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Dunham, F. (1955). A new road to the abundant life: a survey of educational television: American Psychologist Vol 10(10) Oct 1955, 615-617. *Emmison, M., & Goldman, L. (1997). The Sooty Show laid bear: Children, puppets and make-believe: Childhood: A Global Journal of Child Research Vol 4(3) Aug 1997, 325-342. *Eraqi, A. M. (1987). An investigation of educational television in Saudi Arabia: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Evans, E. D. (1975). Contemporary influences in early childhood education. (2nd ed). Oxford, England: Holt, Rinehart & Winston. *Evans, R. I. (1955). The planning and implementation of a psychology series on a noncommercial education television station: American Psychologist Vol 10(10) Oct 1955, 602-605. *Evans, R. I. (1961). A psychological investigation of a group of demographic, personality, and behavioral variables as they relate to viewing educational television: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 45(1) Feb 1961, 25-29. *Evans, R. I., Roney, H. B., & McAdams, W. J. (1955). An evaluation of the effectiveness of instruction and audience reaction to programming on an educational television station: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 39(4) Aug 1955, 277-279. *Evans, R. I., Wieland, B. A., & Moore, C. W. (1961). The effect of experience in telecourses on attitudes toward instruction by television and impact of a controversial television program: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 45(1) Feb 1961, 11-15. *Fairchild, H. H. (1988). Creating positive television images: Applied Social Psychology Annual Vol 8 1988, 270-280. *Fisch, S., Truglio, R. T., & Cole, C. F. (1999). The impact of Sesame Street on preschool children: A review and synthesis of 30 years' research: Media Psychology Vol 1(2) 1999, 165-190. *Fisch, S. M. (2000). A capacity model of children's comprehension of educational content on television: Media Psychology Vol 2(1) 2000, 63-91. *Fisch, S. M. (2003). Challenges for the future of educational media. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Fisch, S. M. (2004). Children's learning from educational television: Sesame Street and beyond. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Fisch, S. M. (2007). Peeking Behind the Screen: Varied Approaches to the Production of Educational Television. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Fisch, S. M., McCann Brown, S. K., & Cohen, D. I. (2001). Young children's comprehension of educational television: The role of visual information and intonation: Media Psychology Vol 3(4) 2001, 365-378. *Fogel, L. A. (2007). The impact of pro-social educational television and adult mediation on pre-adolescents in the promotion of socially appropriate behavioral skills. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Folio, R., & Richey, D. (1991). Public television and video technology for rural families with special needs young children: The ETIPS model: Topics in Early Childhood Special Education Vol 10(4) Win 1991, 45-55. *Fowles, B. M. (1974). A pilot study of verbal report in formative research in television: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Fowles, B. R. (1976). Teaching children to read: An argument for television: Urban Review Vol 9(2) Sum 1976, 114-120. *Freedman, K., & Schuler, K. (2003). Please Stand By for an Important Message: Television in Art Education: Visual Arts Research Vol 29(1,Issue57) 2003, 163-172. *Friedlander, B. Z., Wetstone, H. S., & Scott, C. S. (1974). Suburban preschool children's comprehension of an age-appropriate informational television program: Child Development Vol 45(2) Jun 1974, 561-565. *Fuller, L. (1994). The impact of animated product-related infotainment television programming on targeted aspects of children's socialization. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Galvez Diaz, V., & Waldegg, G. (2004). Science and scientific knowledge in educational television: Ensenanza de las Ciencias Revista de investigacion y experiencias didacticas Vol 22(1) Mar 2004, 147-158. *Gerstle, A. (1985). A study of cognitive and affective effects of educational television's symbol systems: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gillis, L. M. (1983). Using questions to facilitate learning in children's educational television: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ginsburg, H. J., Jenkins, C., Walsh, R., & Peck, B. (1989). Visual superiority effect in televised prevention of victimization programs for preschool children: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 68(3, Pt 2) Jun 1989, 1179-1182. *Glass, J. C., & Smith, J. L. (1985). Television as an educational and outreach medium for older adults: Educational Gerontology Vol 11(4-6) 1985, 247-260. *Goldstein, J. (1993). Humor and comedy in mass media: Zeitschrift fur Medienpsychologie Vol 5(4) Dec 1993, 246-256. *Golgauer, W. (1973). The effectiveness of educational TV compared to standard teaching: Psychologie in Erziehung und Unterricht Vol 20(6) 1973, 327-336. *Gomez Perez-Mitre, G. L. (1986). Evaluation of a non-formal educational television pilot program: Revista de Psicologia Social y Personalidad Vol 2(1) Jun 1986, 85-99. *Gordon, M. C. (1986). The significance of observed interaction in Los Angeles unified school district's homework hotline TV program: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gorn, G. J., Goldberg, M. E., & Kanungo, R. N. (1976). The role of educational television in changing the intergroup attitudes of children: Child Development Vol 47(1) Mar 1976, 277-280. *Grant, G. G. (1982). The effects of producing Public Service Announcements for cable television on knowledge and behavioral change in nutritional practices of teenage youth: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Greenberg, B. S., & Brand, J. E. (1993). Television news and advertising in schools: The "Channel One" controversy: Journal of Communication Vol 43(1) Win 1993, 143-151. *Greenberg, B. S., Perry, K. L., & Covert, A. M. (1983). The body human: Sex education, politics and television: Family Relations Vol 32(3) Jul 1983, 419-425. *Gulllickson, T. (1996). Review of Mister Rogers' Neighborhood: Children, Television, and Fred Rogers: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 41 (10), Oct, 1996. *Gunter, B., Clifford, B. R., & McAleer, J. L. (1997). Learning from multi-topic science programmes on mainstream television: Zeitschrift fur Medienpsychologie Vol 9(1) Mar 1997, 3-23. *Hall, E. R., Esty, E. T., & Fisch, S. M. (1990). Television and children's problem-solving behavior: A synopsis of an evaluation of the effects of Square One TV: The Journal of Mathematical Behavior Vol 9(2) Oct 1990, 161-174. *Halpern, W. I. (1975). Turned-on toddlers: Journal of Communication Vol 25(4) Fal 1975, 66-70. *Hayman, J. L., Jr., & Johnson, J. T., Jr. (1963). Exact vs. varied repetition in educational television: Audiovisual Communication Review 11(4) 1963, 96-103. *Heeren, J., & Shichor, D. (1984). Mass media and delinquency prevention: The case of "scared straight." Deviant Behavior Vol 5(1-4) 1984, 375-386. *Henderson, R. W., & Rankin, R. J. (1986). Preschoolers' viewing of instructional television: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 78(1) Feb 1986, 44-51. *Herrel, J. G. (1972). Instructional television in Belgium: Proposal and experimental evaluation of an appropriate design for effectiveness research, and possibilities for a new strategy in program evaluation: Scientia Paedagogica Experimentalis Vol 9(1) 1972, 18-51. *Heuvelman, A. (1989). Cognitive effects of different visual formats in an educational television-programme: Communication & Cognition Vol 22(1) 1989, 61-71. *Hodapp, T. V. (1977). Children's ability to learn problem-solving strategies from television: Alberta Journal of Educational Research Vol 23(3) Sep 1977, 171-177. *Holbert, R. L., Kwak, N., & Shah, D. V. (2003). Environmental Concern, Patterns of Television Viewing, and Pro-Environmental Behaviors: Integrating Models of Media Consumption and Effects: Journal of Broadcasting & Electronic Media Vol 47(2) Jun 2003, 177-196. *Hornik, R. C. (1975). Television, background characteristics and learning in El Salvador's educational reform: Instructional Science Vol 4(3-4) Oct 1975, 293-302. *Huston, A. C., Bickham, D. S., Lee, J. H., & Wright, J. C. (2007). From Attention to Comprehension: How Children Watch and Learn From Television. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Huston, A. C., & Wright, J. C. (1994). Educating children with television: The forms of the medium. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Jean, J. (1985). Sculpture techniques through computer assisted televised instruction: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Jellison, J. A., & Wolfe, D. E. (1999). Video songs from Sesame Street: A comparison of fifth graders' and adults' opinions regarding messages for preschool children: Journal of Research in Music Education Vol 47(1) Spr 1999, 64-77. *Jochums, B. L. (1982). Impact of instructional television programs on sixth graders' cognitive structure as a function of cognitive style and content acquisition: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Johnson, R. L. (1985). Expanding a telecourse with interactive projects: Teaching of Psychology Vol 12(2) Apr 1985, 96-99. *Jordan, A. B. (2003). Children remember prosocial program lessons but how much are they learning? : Journal of Applied Developmental Psychology Vol 24(3) Aug 2003, 341-345. *Jordan, A. B., Schmitt, K. L., & Woodard, E. H. I. V. (2001). Developmental implications of commercial broadcasters' educational offerings: Journal of Applied Developmental Psychology Vol 22(1) 2001, 87-101. *Jordan, A. B., Schmitt, K. L., & Woodard, E. H. I. V. (2002). Developmental implications of commercial broadcasters' educational offerings. Westport, CT: Praeger Publishers/Greenwood Publishing Group. *Kaplan, M. L. (1989). Does psychology live on Sesame Street? : Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kavanagh, M. J., & Duffy, J. F. (1978). An extension and field test of the retranslation method for developing rating scales: Personnel Psychology Vol 31(3) Fal 1978, 461-470. *Kill, B., & King, L. S. (1983). Historical trends in the use of television in health education: Journal of School Health Vol 53(5) May 1983, 312-315. *Klees, S. J., & Wells, S. J. (1983). Economic evaluation of education: A critical analysis in the context of applications to educational reform in El Salvador: Educational Evaluation and Policy Analysis Vol 5(3) Fal 1983, 327-345. *Koegel, R. P. (1977). Coorientation and identification: A transactional approach to the formative evaluation of educational television programming: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Krcmar, M. (2001). The effect of television policy on children and families. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Krcmar, M., Grela, B., & Lin, K. (2007). Can toddlers learn vocabulary from television? An experimental approach: Media Psychology Vol 10(1) 2007, 41-63. *Kremer, K. E. (2003). Is children's educational television structurally unique? a comparison of editing in four kinds of programs. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Kundanis, R., & Massaro, D. W. (2004). Televisual Media for Children Are More Interactive: American Journal of Psychology Vol 117(4) Win 2004, 643-648. *Kunkel, D. (2003). The truest metric for evaluating the Children's Television Act: Journal of Applied Developmental Psychology Vol 24(3) Aug 2003, 347-353. *La Pastina, A. C., Patel, D. S., & Schiavo, M. (2004). Social Merchandizing in Brazilian Telenovelas. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Lambert, W. E., Boehler, I., & Sidoti, N. (1981). Choosing the languages of subtitles and spoken dialogues for media presentations: Implications for second language education: Applied Psycholinguistics Vol 2(2) May 1981, 133-148. *Lampel, J., & Honig, B. (2006). Let the Children Play: Muppets in the Middle of the Middle East. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Laosa, L. M. (1976). Viewing bilingual multicultural educational television: An empirical analysis of children's behaviors during television viewing: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 68(2) Apr 1976, 133-142. *Leach, J., Lewin, C., & Pearson, M. (2006). Editorial: Learning, Media & Technology Vol 31(3) Sep 2006, 207. *Lee, J. H., & Huston, A. C. (2003). Educational televisual media effects. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Lemish, D. (2006). The Message Is the Message: Human Development Vol 49(1) Feb 2006, 54-57. *Lemish, D., & Tidhar, C. E. (2001). How global does it get? The Teletubbies in Israel: Journal of Broadcasting & Electronic Media Vol 45(4) Fal 2001, 558-574. *Lesser, G. (1972). Learning, teaching and television production for children: The experiences of Sesame Street: Harvard Educational Review Vol 42(2) 1972, 237-272. *Lesser, G. S. (1976). Applications of psychology to television programming: Formulation of program objectives: American Psychologist Vol 31(2) Feb 1976, 135-136. *Li, J., & Li, J. (2002). "The cow loves to learn": The Hao-Xue-Xin learning model as a reflection of the cultural relevance of Zhima Jie, China's Sesame Street: Early Education and Development Vol 13(4) Oct 2002, 379-394. *Liddell, C., & Masilela, P. (1990). The use of preschool education programs on radio and television by Black South African children: Journal of Broadcasting & Electronic Media Vol 34(1) Win 1990, 85-92. *Linebarger, D. L., Kosanic, A. Z., Greenwood, C. R., & Doku, N. S. (2004). Effects of Viewing the Television Program Between the Lions on the Emergent Literacy Skills of Young Children: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 96(2) Jun 2004, 297-308. *Lipsky, R. L. (1984). The relative effectiveness of conventional, interactive, and interruptive televised instruction on facilitating student achievement on differential learning tasks: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Littlejohn, A., Jung, I., Broumley, L., & Anderson, T. (2003). A Comparison of Issues in Reuse of Resources in Schools and Colleges: Chapter 17: Journal of Interactive Media in Education Vol 2003(1) 2003, No Pagination Specified. *Longoria, A. Q., & Kennison, S. M. (2004). Television can be a teacher: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 49 (Suppl 6), 2004. *Lovelace, V. (1990). Sesame Street as a continuing experiment: Educational Technology Research and Development Vol 38(4) 1990, 17-24. *Lucas, R. J. (1974). The relationship of training and experience variables to teachers' skill in judging the effectiveness of ITV programs: AV Communication Review Vol 22(1) Spr 1974, 79-89. *Madsen, C. K., Dorow, L. G., Moore, R. S., & Womble, J. U. (1976). Effect of music via television as reinforcement for correct mathematics: Journal of Research in Music Education Vol 24(2) Sum 1976, 51-59. *Mayers, A. E. (1967). The Effects of Student Location and Teacher Role on Learning from Itv: AV Communication Review 15(2) 1967, 169-179. *McGowan, A. S. (1993). Cable television as a counseling service and a PR tool: A forum for mental health counselors: Journal of Mental Health Counseling Vol 15(3) Jul 1993, 347-354. *McMenamin, M. J. (1974). Effect of instructional television on personality perception: AV Communication Review Vol 22(1) Spr 1974, 51-62. *Meichenbaum, D. H., Turk, L., & Rogers, J. M. (1972). Implications of research on disadvantaged children and cognitive-training programs for educational television: Ways of improving "Sesame Street." The Journal of Special Education Vol 6(1) Spr 1972, 27-50. *Meyrow, A. B. (1992). The effect of on-screen instructor gender and expressivity upon adult learning of basic computer skills from an instructional videotape: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Mims, G. G. (1975). A study of the effects of an in-service training program on Spartanburg County, South Carolina teachers' attitudes toward and utilization of educational television: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Minor, M. J. (1978). Estimating treatment effects in social experimentation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Minton, J. H. (1973). The impact of Sesame Street on reading readiness of kindergarten children: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Minton, J. H. (1975). The impact of Sesame Street on readiness: Sociology of Education Vol 48(2) Spr 1975, 141-151. *Mitroff, D. (2003). On the horns of a dilemma: Journal of Applied Developmental Psychology Vol 24(3) Aug 2003, 355-361. *Mohammed, S. (2001). Personal communication networks and the effects of an entertainment-education radio soap opera in Tanzania: Journal of Health Communication Vol 6(2) Apr-Jun 2001, 137-154. *Montasser, A., Cole, C. F., & Fuld, J. (2002). "The tower in red and yellow": Using children's drawings in formative research for Alam Simsim, an educational television series for Egyptian children: Early Education and Development Vol 13(4) Oct 2002, 395-408. *Moore, D. M. (1974). Television and teacher training at VPI: Audiovisual Instruction Vol 19(3) Mar 1974, 19. *Moran, K. C. (2006). The global expansion of children's television: A case study of the adaptation of Sesame Street in Spain: Learning, Media & Technology Vol 31(3) Sep 2006, 287-300. *Moss, R. (2003). A short history of the window on the world. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Mramor, N. L. (1992). Stress management for children through educational television: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Murray, G. J. (1998). Pbs educational television use and the effects on preadolescent artistic performance. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Nathong, W. (1978). Developing a strategy for teaching EFL reading with closed-circuit television to Thai university students: A theoretical framework: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Nelson, P. A. (1986). The effects of field independent-dependent cognitive style on achievement in a telecourse: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ng, M. L. (1993). Public responses to the sex education series of Radio-Television Hong Kong: Journal of Sex Education & Therapy Vol 19(1) Spr 1993, 64-72. *No authorship, i. (1987). Identity and new communication technologies: Audio and video discussions: Bulletin de Psychologie Vol 40(5-9) Jan-Mar 1987, 405-406. *Nugent, G. C. (1979). The effectiveness of various television formats in presenting affective instruction: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Osler, S. F. (1975). Review of Contemporary influences in early childhood education 2nd Ed: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 20 (7), Jul, 1975. *Owen, M. S. (1983). The effects of the ITV series Figure Out on the mathematics achievement of fifth-grade students in Mississippi: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Owens, J. L. (1973). The effects of three intervention programs on the intellectual functioning of four-year old, black preschool children: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Owens, R. D. (1985). Nature and amount learned by older adults from a documentary program: Educational Gerontology Vol 11(1) 1985, 9-28. *Padilla, E. (1998). Retirement pre-planning for hispanics: A pilot tv series. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Palmer, E. L. (1976). Applications of psychology to television programming: Program execution: American Psychologist Vol 31(2) Feb 1976, 137-138. *Palmer, E. L. (2003). Realities and challenges in the rapidly changing televisual media Landscape. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Palmer, E. L., & Young, B. M. (2003). The faces of televisual media: Teaching, violence, selling to children (2nd ed.). Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Paulson, F. L. (1974). Teaching cooperation on television: An evaluation of Sesame Street social goals programs: AV Communication Review Vol 22(3) Fal 1974, 229-246. *Pauvert, J. C. (1973). Participation of youth in development, the role of television: Assignment Children Vol 22 Apr 1973, 65-80. *Pejsach, M. (1986). A formative evaluation process for a health education television program and its effects on health knowledge and attitudes: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Perez, M. (1991). Vocabulary learning through educational preschool television program viewing: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Peterson, P. E., Jeffrey, D. B., Bridgwater, C. A., & Dawson, B. (1984). How pronutrition television programming affects children's dietary habits: Developmental Psychology Vol 20(1) Jan 1984, 55-63. *Petok, W. D. (1979). Measuring children's attention to animated and live action visuals by conjugate reinforcement: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Pinon, M. F., Huston, A. C., & Wright, J. C. (1989). Family ecology and child characteristics that predict young children's educational television viewing: Child Development Vol 60(4) Aug 1989, 846-856. *Poole, R., & Wade, B. (1985). Pupils' perceptions of topics in educational broadcasts: A case study: Educational Studies Vol 11(2) 1985, 119-125. *Powers, C. M. (1998). The influence of the puzzle place television program on preschoolers' social behavior. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Prawat, D. M., & Prawat, R. S. (1975). Preschoolers' viewing behavior while watching two types of television fare: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 40(2) Apr 1975, 575-582. *Presser, A. S. (1978). Is television the new egalitarian educational system? A comparison of learner characteristics associated with successful achievement in formal vs. television systems of schooling: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ramirez, A. G., Gallion, K. J., Espinoza, R., & Chalela, P. (1999). Developing a media- and school-based program for substance abuse prevention among Hispanic youth: A case study of Mirame!/Look at me! : Nicotine & Tobacco Research Vol 1(Suppl1) 1999, S99-S104. *Rasmussen, C. A. (1993). Identification and analysis of factors that influence adult students to participate in distance learning programs: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Redd, L. N. (1977). A descriptive study of the use of teleconferencing via two-way cable television in racially imbalanced schools: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Register, D. (2004). The Effects of Live Music Groups Versus an Educational Children's Television Program on the Emergent Literacy of Young Children: Journal of Music Therapy Vol 41(1) Spr 2004, 2-27. *Rheiner, J. G. (1992). Teaching nursing by interactive television: Interaction and evaluation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rice, M. L., Huston, A. C., Truglio, R., & Wright, J. C. (1990). Words from "Sesame Street": Learning vocabulary while viewing: Developmental Psychology Vol 26(3) May 1990, 421-428. *Royds, A. (1963). An investigation into the efficiency of schools television lessons in the teaching of elementary science: British Journal of Educational Psychology 33(3) 1963, 327. *Salomon, G. (1976). Cognitive skill learning across cultures: Journal of Communication Vol 26(2) Spr 1976, 138-144. *Salomon, G. (1977). Effects of encouraging Israeli mothers to co-observe "Sesame Street" with their five-year-olds: Child Development Vol 48(3) Sep 1977, 1146-1151. *Sanborn, D. E., Miller, A., & Naitove, A. (1976). Interactive television and attitude shift: Psychological Reports Vol 39(3, Pt 2) Dec 1976, 1162. *Sanchez, J. (2003). How American public schools using down-linked news media shape American Indian identity: Howard Journal of Communications Vol 14(1) Jan-Mar 2003, 39-48. *Sanchez Sosa, J. J., Lara Almazan, F., Martinez Guerrero, J., & Gonzalez Costa, A. (1981). Educational television at the university level: A systematic, socially validated behavioral assessment procedure: Revista de la Asociacion Latinoamericana de Psicologia Social Vol 1(2) Jul-Dec 1981, 313-362. *Sandefur, R. R. (1977). A comparison of the effects of exposition, testing, feedback and time compression in instructional television presentations: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Sanders, M. R., Montgomery, D. T., & Brechman-Toussaint, M. L. (2000). The mass media and the prevention of child behavior problems: The evaluation of a television series to promote positive outcome for parents and their children: Journal of Child Psychology and Psychiatry Vol 41(7) Oct 2000, 939-948. *Scharrer, E., & Comstock, G. (2003). Entertainment televisual media: Content patterns and themes. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Schmidt, M. E., & Anderson, D. R. (2007). The Impact of Television on Cognitive Development and Educational Achievement. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Segal, L., Cole, C. F., & Fuld, J. (2002). Developing an HIV/AIDS education curriculum for Takalani Sesame, South Africa's Sesame Street: Early Education and Development Vol 13(4) Oct 2002, 363-378. *Sherburne, E. G., Jr. (1964). Science and television: American Psychologist Vol 19(8) Aug 1964, 685-687. *Shimberg, B. (1955). Selected references on educational television: American Psychologist Vol 10(10) Oct 1955, 642-646. *Shkolnik, L. S., Kostenko, N. B., Manayev, O. T., & Saar, A. (1987). Educational use of the TV informational-publicistic broadcasts for adolescents: Voprosy Psychologii No 3 May-Jun 1987, 97-101. *Shkolnik, L. S., Kostenko, N. B., Manayev, O. T., & Saar, A. A. (1987). Educational use of informational-public TV broadcasts for adolescents: Voprosy Psychologii No 3 May-Jun 1987, 97-101. *Silverman, L. T. (1977). The effects of Sesame Street programming on the cooperative behavior of young children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Simpson, B. V. (2007). Exploring the influences of educational television and parent-child discussions on improving children's racial attitudes. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Singer, D. G. (2002). Sesame Street: Still Going and Growing: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 47 (4), Aug, 2002. *Singer, D. G., & Singer, J. L. (1994). Evaluating the classroom viewing of a television series: "Degrassi Junior High." Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Singer, J. L., & Singer, D. G. (1998). Barney & Friends as entertainment and education: Evaluating the quality and effectiveness of a television series for preschool children. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Smith, R. A. (1980). A study of sex-role stereotype bias on instructional television: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Splitstone, J. E. (1987). An evaluation of an instructional television program at Belleville Area College: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Sproull, N. (1973). Visual attention, modeling behaviors, and other verbal and nonverbal meta-communication of prekindergarten children viewing Sesame Street: American Educational Research Journal Vol 10(2) Spr 1973, 101-114. *Stevens, W. D. (1973). Educational media in social continuity and social change: Assignment Children Vol 22 Apr 1973, 26-44. *Stewart, T. D. (1990). Television as a tutorial device: Impact on the mentally-retarded citizen: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Stipp, H. (2003). How children can learn from television: Journal of Applied Developmental Psychology Vol 24(3) Aug 2003, 363-365. *Strommen, E. F., & Revelle, G. L. (1990). Research in interactive technologies at the Children's Television Workshop: Educational Technology Research and Development Vol 38(4) 1990, 65-80. *Taglides, A. (1985). Attitudes of Greek parents and teachers toward sex education via educational television: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Tamborini, R., & Zillmann, D. (1985). Effects of questions, personalized communication style, and pauses for reflection in children's educational programs: Journal of Educational Research Vol 79(1) Sep-Oct 1985, 19-26. *Tamborini, R. C. (1983). The function of pre-questions, pause, and gaze in children's educational television: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Tanner, D. (1963). Television and learning: Teachers College Record 65(3) 1963, 243-249. *Terrell, G. (1958). Television Instruction in Child Psychology: American Psychologist Vol 13(8) Aug 1958, 484. *Torres-Rodriguez, J. E. (1985). The impact of overt response and feedback on learning during children's viewing of "The Electric Company." Dissertation Abstracts International. *Uchikoshi, Y. (2005). Narrative Development in Bilingual Kindergarteners: Can Arthur Help? : Developmental Psychology Vol 41(3) May 2005, 464-478. *Uchikoshi, Y. (2006). Early Reading in Bilingual Kindergartners: Can Educational Television Help? : Scientific Studies of Reading Vol 10(1) 2006, 89-120. *Usdin, S., Singhal, A., Shongwe, T., Goldstein, S., & Shabalala, A. (2004). No Short Cuts in Entertainment-Education: Designing Soul City Step-by-Step. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Valkenburg, P. M., Krcmar, M., & de Roos, S. (1998). The impact of a cultural children's program and adult mediation on children's knowledge of and attitudes towards opera: Journal of Broadcasting & Electronic Media Vol 42(3) Sum 1998, 315-326. *Van Bockern, S. L. (1979). Cognitive and attitude assessment of trade-offs: An economic education program: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Vandewater, E. A., & Bickham, D. S. (2004). The impact of educational television on young children's reading in the context of family stress: Journal of Applied Developmental Psychology Vol 25(6) Nov-Dec 2004, 717-728. *Vandygriff, T. O. (1978). The effects of open broadcast and video-cassette tape instructional television upon selected students in the second, third, and fourth grades: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Vaughan, P. W., & Rogers, E. M. (2000). A staged model of communication effects: Evidence from an entertainment-education radio soap opera in Tanzania: Journal of Health Communication Vol 5(3) Jul-Sep 2000, 203-227. *Vida, J. E. (2004). On the arts: The American Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 64(2) Jun 2004, 193-194. *Vooijs, M. W., & Van der Voort, T. H. (1987). Changing children's perceptions of TV violence through curriculum intervention: Pedagogische Studien Vol 64(11) Nov 1987, 425-436. *Wakshlag, J. J., Day, K. D., & Zillmann, D. (1981). Selective exposure to educational television programs as a function of differently paced humorous inserts: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 73(1) Feb 1981, 27-32. *Wakshlag, J. J., Reitz, R., & Zillmann, D. (1982). Selective exposure to and acquisition of information from educational television programs as a function of appeal and tempo of background music: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 74(5) Oct 1982, 666-677. *Watkins, F. S. (1972). An assessment of continuing dental education utilizing educational television as the dissemination medium: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Weaver, J., Zillmann, D., & Bryant, J. (1988). Effects of humorous distortions on children's learning from educational television: Further evidence: Communication Education Vol 37(3) Jul 1988, 181-187. *Wedam, K. F. (1989). Parent involvement in school-based prevention programs: A method of improving the school-home partnership utilizing cable television: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wedam, K. F. (1989). Parent involvement in school-based prevention programs: A method of improving the schoolome partnership utilizing cable television: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Welch, A. J., & Watt, J. H. (1982). Visual complexity and young children's learning from television: Human Communication Research Vol 8(2) Win 1982, 133-145. *Wiesner, P. (1983). Some observations on telecourse research and practice: Adult Education Quarterly Vol 33(4) Sum 1983, 215-221. *Wilcox, B. L. (2003). The research/policy nexus: The Children's Television Act as a case in point: Journal of Applied Developmental Psychology Vol 24(3) Aug 2003, 367-373. *Williams, D. C. (1958). The "Live and Learn" TV Series: The Canadian Psychologist Vol 7(4) Oct 1958, 77-81. *Williams, M. E., & Hall, E. R. (1994). Creating educational television programs that are relevant to the lives of children: Youth & Society Vol 26(2) Dec 1994, 243-255. *Willis, E. H. (1973). "Sesame Street" viewing in early childhood in relation to readiness skills and achievement as measured by standardized tests: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Winick, C. (1965). How people perceive educational television: A study in communication: Journal of Social Psychology 65(2) 1965, 259-267. *Wischner, G. J., & Scheier, I. H. (1955). Some thoughts on television as an educational tool: American Psychologist Vol 10(10) Oct 1955, 611-614. *Wischner, G. J., & Scheier, I. H. (1997). Some thoughts on television as an educational tool (1955). Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Withrow, F. W. (1978). Technology and the deaf learner: Journal of Educational Technology Systems Vol 7(1) 1978-1979, 3-6. *Woody, R. H. (1974). Educational television programming and school health: Journal of School Health Vol 44(5) May 1974, 246-249. *Zelevansky, P. (2004). "The good thing": Mister Rogers's neighborhood: The American Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 64(2) Jun 2004, 195-208. *Zelevansky, P. (2004). On the Arts: "The good things" : Mister Rogers's neighborhood: The American Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 64(4) Dec 2004, 383. *Zillman, D., & et al. (1980). Acquisition of information from educational television programs as a function of differently paced humorous inserts: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 72(2) Apr 1980, 170-180. *Zillmann, D., & Bryant, J. (1988). Guidelines for the effective use of humor in children's educational television programs: Journal of Children in Contemporary Society Vol 20(1-2) 1988, 201-221. *Zillmann, D., & et al. (1984). Effects of humorous distortions on children's learning from educational television: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 76(5) Oct 1984, 802-812. Category:Educational television Category:Television